


Faerie Country

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [193]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Creeping Horror, Drabble, Escape, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné strays into faerie country.Can she find her way back out, before something else finds her?





	Faerie Country

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Aries: The sun filters through the leaves, yet it only seems to obscure the path ahead. You feel as if you shouldn’t be here._

Juné feels almost like tiptoeing. She knows it won’t help, though. The forest path had looked inviting enough when she first started down it, but now…

The patterns of sun and shade on the ground, from the sun shining through the trees makes her head hurt, her eyes skitter over the ground. She trips on rocks and debris she can’t see. She scuffs her knees and her hands, and branches from the bushes lining the path seem to reach out to scrape her arms and legs.

Juné tries to look forward, to peer along the path- and it _is_ a path, a well beaten trail- but the light shifts and shivers, and the ache in her head increases.

She wonders when she had stepped into faerie country, and how to get back out as quickly as humanly possible. She glances over her shoulder, and her vision suddenly tunnels alarmingly, like she’s about to pass out. She trips again and falls to her knees, the sharp sting alerting her she’s probably skinned them.

Juné presses her scraped, dusty palms hard against her aching eyes and wills herself not to cry. Crying might make her feel better in the short term, but in the long run, she has a limited amount of water, and she needs to conserve it. Especially if she really _has_ strayed into faerie lands. What she needs is a strategy. She can do this.

Carefully keeping her eyes closed, she turns herself around on the path. She has to get back out, and the way she came seems like the reasonable first choice as to methods to actually do so. Juné squints one eye open and has to immediately close it again as nausea overwhelms her briefly. Good, she’s pointed the right direction.

Standing and walking is an issue with her eyes closed, so Juné stays on her hands and knees, crawling toward freedom. It’s less far to fall after all, and her pride is not worth getting dizzy and turned around and lost.

The branches of the bushes feel almost like hands, caressing her, clawing at her, trying to drag her back. She soldiers on, keeping her hands on the path, pausing to squint and redirect any time it feels like she might be straying off the path.

Juné is leaving faerie country, goddammit, and she’s getting out before any faeries actually try to nab her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
